ben10fanonfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Ben 10 - A Luta Suprema
Ben 10 - A Luta Suprema é a nova série de Ben 10 que ocorre durante um futuro alternativo dos eventos do primeiro Ben 10. Estreou no final de 2011 História 4 anos depois de Ben 10 ter derrotado , Ben 10 (com 14 anos) , volta numa vida normal , até um cometa cair no quintal da casa dele! Ao ver , era ele , o Omnitrix. (agora diferente , agora é o Fusiontrix.) , depois de achar o novo Omnitrix , Ben acha um caçador de recompensas Akira. Akira é rei do mundo dos Airumoth , sendo assim , ele fez que todos os habitantes do planeta procurassem Ben 10. Ben 10 agora volta com tudo com seu novo parceiro , Ohiro , um traidor dos Airumoth. Curiosidades *Gwen e Kevin Levin só aparecem no episódio Onmi or Trick. *A habilidade de fundir aliens graça ao Fusiontrix não é novidade na série , num episódio da série original , Ben fundiu vários aliens por causa de um erro no Omnitrix. *No episódio The Traitor , Ohiro diz que foi criado por Azmuth , mas , ele foi criado por Akira. *No episódio Old Enemys and New Friends , Ben cita várias vezes coisas sobre Vilgax. *No primeiro episódio , o Fusiontrix é inquebrável , mas , no episódio Akira End , Part 2 , o Fusiontrix é destrúido. Personagens Principais *Ben 10 *Ohiro *Iritiy *Azmuth *Max Tennyson Aliens *Chama *Besta *Diamante *XRL8 *Massa Cinzeta *Quatro Braços *Insectóide *Aquático *Ultra T *Fantasmático *Bala de Canhão *Cipó Selvagem *Lobisben *BenMúmia *BenVicktor *Glutão Aliens de Fusão *Vicktor Flamejante (BenVicktor + Chama) *Devastação (Cipó Selvagem + Chama) *Sheevie (BenMúmia + Quatro Braços) *Múmia Selvagem (Glutão + BenMúmia) *Ultra Múmia (Ultra T + BenMúmia) *Besta Egípicia (Besta + BenMúmia) *Monstro Supremo (BenMúmia + BenVicktor) *Insetão (Glutão + Insectóide) *T-Voador (Ultra T + Insectóide) *Terror dos Ares (Insectóide + BenMúmia) *Besta Voadora (Insectóide + Besta) *Frankfly (Insectóide + BenMúmia) *Cípo Ceu (Insecóide + Cípo Selvagem) *Frankltão (BenVicktor + Ben Múmia) *Bestein (Besta + BenVicktor) *Dr. Cipó (Cipó Selvagem + BenVicktor) *Quatro Cípos (Quatro Braços + Cípo Selvagem) *Besta da Selva (Besta + Cipó Selvagem) *Besta T (Besta + Ultra T) *Lobraços (Lobisben + Quatro Braços) *Vicktorsma (Fantasmático + BenVicktor) *Quartzo (Diamante + XRL8) *Lobo de Cristal (Lobisben + Diamante) *Ultra Braços (Quatro Braços + Ultra T) *Braços Fantasma (Quatro Braços + Fantasmágtico) *Magmático (Diamante + Chama) *Chama de 4 Braços (Chama + Quatro Braços) *Ultra Fantasmático (Ultra T + Fantasmático) Filmes *Ben 10 : A Luta Suprema - Conheça o Fusiontrix (1° Temporada) *Ben 10 : A Luta Suprema - O Lobo de Cristal (2° Temporada) *Ben 10 : A Luta Suprema - Ultra Braços contra Akira (3° Temporada) *Ben 10 : A Luta Suprema - A Luta Final (4° Temporada) Jogos Flash *Ben 10 : A Luta Suprema - Labóratorio do Fusiontrix Console *Ben 10 : Supreme Fight Episódios #Fusiontrix #The Fusion Matter #Omni or Trick #The Traitor #Flaming Four Arms #Old Enemys and New Enemys #Time to Creep #Grass Don't Burn #Memories #At Night #Akira Wins!? Part 1 #Akira Wins!? Part 2 #Ghostfreaking #Upfly #Magma Crystal #The Cristal Wolf #Ben - Past , Present and Future #Okie Dokie Mummy #Desert Time #Paradox , Again. #Tiny Boy #Albedo Returns #Upgrade #Vilgax Returns - Part 1 #Vilgax Returns - Part 2 #New , Old Enemys #Hex Rise #Ben Power #Time to Train #Ultimate Ghost #T will fly #Man of Action #Julie is a prisioner - Part 1 #Julie is a prisioner - Part 2 #Ugly Boogy #Cannonball #Time to Defeat #S.O.S #When I Need Help... #Akira End , Part 1 #Akira End , Part 2 Categoria:Séries